Electric motors are frequently driven by control systems that monitor and regulate the speed of the electric motors. In the case of a permanent magnet direct current (DC) brush motor, a typical speed control system includes a controller that interfaces with an external speed-sensing element such as an incremental/rotary encoders or a system including magnets and Hall effect sensors for sensing the rotational speed of the motor. The external speed-sensing element provides speed feedback to the controller, which the controller uses to regulate/control the speed of the motor. A problem with the use of external speed sensing elements relates to increased manufacturing cost.